Lover At Full Moon: The Ash Ketchum Anomaly
by lucarioADV
Summary: In the quiet town of Pallet Town evil is brewing. When a series of attacks escalate out of control Ash is dragged into a world he never thought existed.
1. Chapter 1

Lover At Full Moon; The Ash Ketchum Anomaly

"Did you hear?"

"About the attack? Yeah it was all over the news!"

Whispers of fear ran down the halls of Pallet Academy, as Ash along with his cousin Cole trudged along.

"Jeez, first a couple of dogs go missing, now this?" A certain teenager grumbled. "What going on here?" Ash remarked as they searched their lockers. Looking around Ash could still hear the gossip floating around the hallway. This troubled Ash.

"Who knows?" A companion of the boy replied. "But I sure hope they catch whatever is doing it. Things are getting out of control." Cole replied as he opened his locker. He removed his dark grey pullover and shoved it into his locker without care. Underneath stood out a white shirt that was similar to Ash's. It was clear to see their clothes were part of the school uniform.

"Ugh, there goes my spikes." Cole murmured as he slid his fingers through his long black hair trying to return it to its former glory, but to no avail. Ash took noticed and wasted no time in poking fun at his cousin. "Haha, with your hair like that you're starting to look like a wolf." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, with my hair like this people might confuse me with whatever is doing the killings." Cole replied though with a lack of enthusiasm. Ash immediately took notice of his cousin's tone. "Anything the matter Cole?" Cole turned to his cousin to reply, a very serious look on his face, that suddenly brightened. Ash turned around and noticed why. A pair of young women were making their way over to them, both in their standard Pallet Academy uniforms. One was around the age of nineteen with light brown hair and a pair of sapphire colored eyes. She was wearing a long grey skirt with a short sleeved white dress shirt with a PA logo on the right side of the chest. The other looked around a year younger, with dark blue hair which complimented her eyes of the same color. She too was wearing the standard uniform.

"Hey May. Hey Dawn" Cole said "might I add that you two look fabulous today" he added with a grin. "Fabulous in what way?" Dawn said "this stupid skirt is too long" she said as she tugged at her skirt. "Plus, this shirt isn't at all fashionable" May added. Ash let out a sigh. "Come on you guys, this is a very prestigious academy, and you guys worry about the uniforms?" "Ash's right." Cole added "people would kill to enroll here." Dawn let out a gulp. "You guys don't think someone is dong these killings just to enroll here right?" she said as she looked around with a worried expression on her face.

"That was just a figure of speech Dawn" Ash said "Cole didn't mean that." Dawn let out a sigh of relief with that answer. "Yeah Dawn" May said "It's probably a wild animal or something." "But what's big enough to drag a human being?" Dawn asked. "Wait drag? I thought Billy's body was found next to his dogs." Ash said. "That's what was first reported, but when police got there the body was gone" Dawn said. Ash let out a sigh, "Man, I even saw Billy a few days before. Such a happy soul." "Yeah" everyone agreed.

Ash then turned to his cousin who had been strangely quite during the whole conversation. He noticed that he looked a bit pale and looked like he hadn't had enough sleep. Now that he remembered he had been acting strange the whole morning. "Cole, you OK?" he asked "you don't look so good." Cole didn't seemed to have noticed, as he was looking around the school with a blank look. "Cole. I'm talking to you." Ash said a little louder.

"Huh?" Cole asked. "I was asking you a question" Ash said "you were going to tell me something before the girls showed up. "It's nothing, don't worry." Cole said as he started walking away. Ash knew he was going to try and avoid the question. "Hold on" Ash said. "You've been acting weird this whole morning since we heard of what happened to Billy. So what's up?" Cole looked down before giving a answer. "Last night I didn't get enough sleep. Let's leave at that shall we?" he then began to slowly walk away again.

"Oh no. Every time I try and talk to you about something serious you always come up with some excuse." Ash said. He then grabbed onto Cole's arm, determined to get a answer from him. "Ash." Cole said. "Please let go" "I'll let go once you tell me what's wrong." Ash said. "Ash I'm warning you." "No"

"LET GO!" Cole screamed facing his cousin. It was then that Ash felt something that he had never felt before. Fear. But this fear was different. It was unexplainable. Almost as if something evil was in front of him. He was paralyzed , unable to move. This fear, this strange sensation. All coming from one sole person. His own cousin.

"What the hell?" he said as he slowly backed away from Cole.

"RIIIING!"

The school bell rang out signaling the start of the first day. "I'll see you around" Cole said walking away, leaving a stunned Ash behind. May had begun to walk away but noticed that Ash was just standing there not moving, staring as Cole walked away. "Ash?" she asked "is everything OK?" No response. She decided to move in front of him to see what was wrong. "Ash? Come on we're going to be late" she said waving her hands in front of his face. "Huh?" Ash said finally responding. May let out a sigh of relief as Ash finally had said something. "Are you OK, you really seemed to be out of it" she said. "I'm OK, just a little lost" Ash said with a smile.

May however wasn't entirely convinced. "But-" "Hello we're going to be late!" Dawn yelled from down the hallway, clearly annoyed at the hold up. "We'll be right there Dawn!" she yelled back. She turned her attention once again to Ash who was looking in his locker for a book. "Are you sure you're OK?" she asked again as Ash had grabbed his book. "Yes May, I'm fine. No need to worry" he said "now let's go before Dawn starts yelling again" he added with a smile.

"Yeah let's go" said May with a light smile. She hurried after Dawn who was still waiting at the end of the hallway with a slight annoyed look on her face. She clearly didn't like to be kept waiting as May made her way towards her. "OK Dawn" May said with a nervous smile "let's go" "Finally" Dawn said "I got a perfect no tardy record since middle school that I don't intend to break" she said as she walked away. May let out a sigh as she followed her. Ash looked on with a semi amused face that suddenly went away as he remembered the conversation with his cousin. "What's wrong with him?" he thought "his stare and his anger. It was almost like that of a wild animal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's lucarioADV with a brand new chapter. Id like to thank Foxwolf22, ChloboSoka, PurpleRock, LegitEmi, and last but not least for reviewing. Your kind words are extremely appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Math class. Definitely not the best way to start the day, especially after the conversation Ash had with his cousin. A million thoughts ran through his head, and all the posters around the classroom with numbers weren't helping in easing his mind.

"Mr. Ketchum" The teacher said. It fell on deaf ears as Ash continued with his thoughts.

"_What's going on with him?" _Ash pondered.

"Mr. Ketchum!" the teacher said a little louder, starting to grow a bit annoyed at the situation. Again he was ignored as Ash continued with his thoughts.

"_Why was he acting so weird?"_

"Mr. Ketchum!" the teacher yelled clearly frustrated.

"Huh?" a dazed Ash answered.

"I know my class is pretty dull, but I would appreciate it if you would pay attentiom=n." Mr. Bryce said.

"Yes Mr. Bryce" Ash muttered.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying.." Mr. Bryce said turning back to the huge blackboard.

Ash however took this time to put his head down, thus completely ignoring the situation. A couple of people had begun to snicker something he didn't really like, but all the same his head was busier with many more things. He didn't notice the worried glance a certain person was giving him from across the room. May was beginning to worry. Never had she seen Ash look so shaken.

"_But why?" _ She wondered. Since his small conversation with Cole a while ago she had noticed Ash looked scared. No, scared wasn't the word. More like terrified. "_But what?" _ She thought, "_what has you so terrified?"_

_Xx==Xx==Xx_

"Don't wander off too far Sam." A voice rang out. A boy around the age of eighteen wearing black pants and light jacket was running after a small Yorksire. Though Pallet was a small town it had a wonderful scenery. A lush green forest that during the summer time gave a beautiful shade. It was a common site to see lots of woodland critters under its marvelous branches. But due to the incoming winter the trees had shed their leaves. Still, nothing beat the view at sunset. The dying rays showing through the bare branches gave it a magical yet ominous look.

"Sam? Sam! It's getting late" the boy yelled. "It's time to head back" but the dog was nowhere to be seen. "Sam?" the boy yelled again. Still no response. "Great, now I have to look for him." The boy muttered as he entered deeper into the forest. A cold breeze blew, making him shiver and hug his jacket tighter around him.

"Sam, come on out already. It's getting late." The boy called out again. Hours passed and the moon came out bathing the forest in its majestic glow. All of the night creatures began to come out, filling the forest with shadows and noise. For our friend, all this didn't matter. The only thing on his mind was finding his dog. And leaving as quick as possible.

"Sam! Sam, where are you?" He continued yelling. But still no answer. All around him he heard rustling and shadows darted everywhere. The branches of the bare trees swayed with the wind, giving it a look of many arms reaching out to grab you.

_Rustling_

"What was that?" he said looking back. "Sam?" But no answer. He tried listening again, but nothing.

"It's the forest, its playing games with me" he reasoned.

Deeper and deeper he walked, the noise level had increased but the shadows seemed at least to a degree died down. Slowly he reached a clearing deep in the forest, but still no signs of his dog. Here in the clearing, the moon shone more brightly than ever, making everything visible. He looked around but found disappointment and maybe regret on having brought his dog. The wind started to howl before him. In fact, he nearly was convinced it was his dog that had howled but soon saw it was nothing but the wind. Tree branches swayed and touched another tree branch as the wind blew and shrubs rustled.

_Rustling. _That sound again.

Again he heard that noise. True the forest was filled with noise, but this was different. It sounded heavy, and in his mind it seemed to follow him. But each time he would look, nothing was there not even a shadow. Quietly he decided to walk slowly back the way he came. Sorrow filled him and it made him cry. The thought of seeing his dog again pained him. Regret started to build. He had just lost his dog. But then..

"Woof!" "Sam?" he said. And there he was, running towards him. "Sam!" he repeated as he scooped up his dog. "I'm so glad!"

_Rustle_

There it was again, and it sounded pretty near. Too near.

"Lets head back." He said. Sam then began to growl and started thrashing in the boys arms. "Wait, what are you doing? Sam come back he yelled. But it was too late, for the dog had run off like crazy, barking wildly. "Not again" he said running after him.

"Sam-"

Suddenly a bush started shaking furiously. Intrigued, the boy decided to take a closer look. The closer he walked the more it seemed to shake. When he was close enough a dark darted out, revealing itself to be a small black rabbit. It dashed out going between the boy's legs, clearly terrified of something.

"What the-"

"AHHOOO!"

A large howling noise had silenced the forest. Terrified the boy looked around frantically. _"What was that?" _ he wondered. _"It seemed pretty big" _

"AHHOOO!" The loud noise interrupted his train of thought. Only this time, it sounded closer.

He looked around terrified of what was going on. It was definitely howling. The question is was, what could be doing it? Another dog perhaps? No, he was too deep in the forest. If it wasn't that, then what could it be? Thinking the hardest he could, one little thing popped in his mind. That specific howl. He had heard it before. _"Biology_" he thought. Now he remembered where he had heard that noise. The answer puzzled him.

"Wolf. But it couldn't be. They're not native to Pallet."

Still confused, he decided to keep searching for his dog. "Sam!" he yelled worryingly. It was quite a big forest, and the unknown howling made things more unnerving. "Sam!" he yelled again.

"Woof!" In the distance something let out a familiar bark.

"Sam!" He yelled again. As he began to run towards the sound, but something caught his eye. The rabbit earlier was torn to shreds. He gasped at the carnage. Pieces of meat and hair littered the forest floor with blood everywhere. Whatever had done this, did not eat the body. It looked more like it had killed it just for pleasure. The blank eyes of the rabbit seemed to stare right at the boy. This made him get chills all over his body, and completely changed things. Now he had to find Sam with a sense of urgency. Whatever it was, it wasn't good news. He frantically started running towards the spot where he had heard Sam the last time.

"Sam!"

"Woof!"

"Sam!" he said with relief. There he was, huddled against a tree shaking with fear, but safe and sound. "Sam, thank goodness!" he said scooping him up. The dog whimpered and shook in his arms, in an uneasy way.

_Rustle_

Again, and it was too close. No escape. Suddenly in the corner of his eye something stood up. He froze.

"Wha- what the hell?" he turned his head and couldn't believe his eyes.

A huge towering creature stood before him baring its fangs. Blood dripped out of its mouth and onto its chest, where it was collecting in a horrifying dry mess. It stared at him with huge eyes as it moved towards him. It spat something at him. To the boy's terror, it was a paw. A small black paw. Looking away he turned to face the creature once again. Upon closer inspection, the creatures color was revealed. Black. As black as a shadow. It's no wonder he couldn't see him. The perfect camouflage in this environment. Slowly he inched backwards, as the creature started moving ever so slowly towards its prey.

"Wait! Sam!"

The little dog had begun to squirm in the boy's arms. He desperately tried to get loose. He achieved his mission and stood defiantly between his master and the beast. With fangs baring he charged at the beast who quite simply swiped it away.

"Sam!" The boy screamed.

But the little dog refused to give in. He quickly stood up and charged again. This time a little more success. He bit into the beast's arm trying to wound it. The beast grabbed the little pup before biting into it squirting blood everywhere. The boy could only look on as his little dog was torn to shreds right before his eyes. Fear captured him, as the sounds of flesh being torn and the whimpering of his dog became all too real. The little dog soon stopped moving, making the creature lose interest. It turned to face the still paralyzed boy, and spat the remains of his poor puppy towards him.

"Sam…no." He said scooping up the dog, and holding onto it tightly. He looked up and saw the creature staring at him, no remorse whatsoever. Fear quickly turned to anger as he turned to the creature that stood before him. Reaching down, he quickly grabbed the hardest thing he could see. In this case a small thick branch."You will pay!" He screamed charging forward. The creature simply grabbed the stick and swiped at the boy. The boy felt his shirt and skin tear as he fell backed. The pain was intense, almost unbearable. _"Damn" _ he thought. "_I won't be able to fight it off. I'm going to have to run for it."_

He quickly scooped up the remains of his dog and ran for his life. Behind him he could hear the thumping of the creature giving chase. He ran faster, jumping over logs and avoiding any holes that littered the forest floor. Luckily for him, the moon shone brightly enabling him to see everything in his path. Unfortunately for him, that meant his pursuer had a clear view of him too. Up ahead, there was an opening in the trees. If he could get through he could get help. He would be safe! _"Faster" _he thought. "_Must go faster."_

"AHH!" he screamed as his wound had started to burn. "_No."_ he thought "_I can't slow down. I got to keep going." _ He looked back, and to his relief, he didn't see anything. No signs of the creature. He felt a wave of relief hit him, as he thought he might've out ran it. But relief would soon turn to anguish as he held the mangled body of his dog.

"Sam. I'm sorry." A tear escaped his eye.

_Growl_

It sounded like it had come from behind him. He turned, but nothing was there.

_Growl_

To his right. No, his left

_Growl_

"It's playing games with me." He thought as he once started to move. At that moment he was pushed to his right. The creature had been playing all along. A twisted game of cat and mouse, and he was the mouse. It growled in his face, dropping bits of flesh onto it. Out of its mouth the stench of blood oozed out, along with another smell. The smell of death. He looked into the eyes of the creature. Hazel. So strangely familiar…

He screamed as the creature bit into him, splattering blood everywhere. Biting and tearing chunks of flesh. He entered into shock, still fully conscious as the creature devoured him, unable to move. Finally blackness and death overpowered him. The creature then dragged his victim into the forest, leaving a trail of blood and despair in his wake. Blood. Blood everywhere.

Xx==xx==xx==xx

"AHHHH!"

The scream startled the students, who all looked to the source; Cole Ketchum, covered in sweat and shaking madly.

"Mr. Ketchum." The teacher asked. "Are you OK?"

He didn't respond, only taking in deep breaths.

"Ms. Williams" the teacher said "Could you kindly help escort Mr. Ketchum to the nurses offi-"

"No, I'm fine." He interjected. "Just got a headache. Nothing serious."

"Are you sure?" The teacher asked. "You gave us quite a fright."

"Yes, I'm fine." He insisted.

"If you're certain." The teacher said returning to the backboard.

Putting his head down, Cole could only say, "This has to stop. Everyone can be in danger." He didn't notice a certain someone had overheard him.


End file.
